


Waiting for you

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: And hes lonely too, Bittersweet, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Kid is a mess, Other, Sad, genderless Crona, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: After taking his Father's place, Kid gets rather lonely and frustrated.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this

At first, it wasn't so bad. Or atleast that's what it felt like for him in the beginning. Sure, losing the love of his life, who's now stuck on the Moon is still hard. He thinks about Crona everyday.  
After his Father's death, Kid took everything under his ruling. He arranged the Death Room, so it was perfect and tidy. Otherwise, he didn't change it much, except for one thing.

The Moon.

It always hung heavily above his head, having the Death Room enchanted so the smiling crescent was always on display, no matter what time it was outside.  
It smiled at Kid with a black, dripping form, taunting him, reminding him. 

He missed Crona so much, but never voiced it, never showed it.

The first years weren't so bad when he took his Father's place. But as the years went by, his friends started to die slowly, one-by-one. It pained him, then it tortured him.  
Kid didn't know what happiness felt like anymore. He couldn't get a goodnight's rest without waking up screaming, trashing around in his own bed, alone. It was even worse, when terror after terror it occured to him, that noone was in the house to comfort him anymore, to soothe his aching heart and disturbed mind. Waking up again with a terrified howl, he looked around in the dark room. He was alone, as always. Kid felt his throat close up, and his breathing ragged as he tried to fight the sob that threatened to bubble up past his trembling lips, but he couldn't drown it in himself anymore. The bottle, that held his feelings wasn't able to take this, and with an almost ear-splitting screech, he sobbed. Face buried in his hands, he was trembling on his bed curled up in the covers, screaming painful nonsense. He didn't know how to deal with it anymore, so he just let everything out, until his lungs burned from wailing too much. By the time the painful wave of sadness died down in him, he was wheezing, both from exhaustion and the lack of oxygen in his tired system. He just laid in his messed up bed, trysing his best to collect himself. With wobbly legs, he made his way to the bathroom. 

Kid almost cried again when he saw hismelf in the broken mirror, which he smashed it partially with his fist at his last tantrum. Hair was sticking to his forehead, and poor boy looked like a victorian age child sick from influenza. Pale face, dark circles under his eyes were the telltale signs of pernament exhaustion, the only feeling that haunted him everyday. With a heavy sigh, he washed his face and drank some water from the faucet. Smacking his face softly a few times, he looked in the mirror again.

"I'm sure you'd freak out if you'd see me right now.." -he whispered, a bitter taste worming it's way in his mouth. He placed his hands over his mouth and breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

Walking back on unstable legs, he climbed back to his bed with a sad grunt, and pulled his covers over himself. The red one still smelled like them, from the oh-so-many times they slept here, next to Kid or in his arms, cuddling him.

With a deep, upset sigh, he curled himself in the fluffy red blanket that once belonged to his pink haired lover, and oh so slowly drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, he found himself on the very same shore, where they met in this realm. Except it was dark, but there was one thing that gave hope to the young Shinigami. The beach. It was still here, the sound of soft waves crashing to the shore broke the silence. So Kid sat down in the warm sand, and leaned his forehead on his knees.

Footsteps approached the silent night, then someone sat next to Kid, hugging them tightly. They started to rub circles on his back, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of the striped haired head. "I'm here, love. I apologise, for taking so long..." -whispered Crona, choking quietly on a sob.

"I promise you, I'll come back to you. Please, darling, stay strong for me. I love you to the Moon and back"


End file.
